1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to endoscopy methods and endoscopes.
2. Description of Related Art
There have hitherto been known techniques for temporarily immobilizing the heart by pressing a bar onto the surface of the heart and performing suction in order to stably perform an operation on the heart while suppressing the effect of pulsation (e.g. see PCT International Publication No. WO 97/10753). Since the heart is temporarily immobilized, it becomes possible to attain a stable field of view and to perform an operation stably.
Furthermore, there are known techniques for inserting a flexible endoscope into the pericardial cavity between the heart and the pericardium and performing a procedure (e.g., see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0064138).
However, according to the techniques of PCT International Publication No. WO 97/10753, since the heart is temporarily immobilized by securing the surface of the heart to a stationary object in the vicinity, such as an operating table or a rib, there is a disadvantage that a considerable burden is imposed on the patient.
Also, there is a problem with the techniques of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0064138 in that, due to the effect of the pulsing heart, the distal end of an endoscope moves uncontrollably in the pericardial cavity, so that it is not possible to attain a stable field of view.